Captive
by doggielova
Summary: One day, as grass-trainer Shelia is exploring, she accidentally intrudes into a Team Rocket base. When captured, she is given a difficult choice...
1. Default Chapter

**Hello! Please review and give me suggestions. I want to improve my fic.**

**Edited.**** Thank you for the suggestions, and the next chapter will be much less Mary-sue, I promise. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**Captured**

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Shelia opened the door and looked around cautiously. Something wasn't right in here. The halls were empty with rows of stone Persians. Shelia took a close look at one of the statues. No...nothing seemed wrong with it. It was a perfectly normal marble statue with red eyes. She walked past it. She didn't even notice that the eyes were glowing strangely red.

Suddenly, she heard something behind her, and whirled around. Nothing. But when Shelia turned around again she saw that a mean looking man was glaring furiously at her. A red 'R' the color of the Persians' eyes glowed on his shirt.

"How did you get through the front door?" he growled.

"It was left open."

The man sighed. "Those stupid grunts don't even know how to lock a door. Well here, I'll get you safe. This place is too dangerous." The man's face softened but he still had a stubborn smirk on. "But first, I will need your Pokemon."

"Why?" she asked, a trace of suspicion almost penetrating the cloud of naiveté she always seemed to walk in.

The man smirked. "Pickpocketing is a serious problem here. You wouldn't want them to get stolen, would you?" He held his hand out. "I'll keep them safe with me. Don't you worry."

"Ok." Shelia shrugged and gave him a Pokeball, forgetting one buried on the bottom of her knapsack.

"Now follow me."

Even though the man wasn't laughing, his voice sounded like he was. He walked down the hall, casually patting all of the stone pertains heads, which made their glowing fade. He walked through many hallways. Finally they got to a small room.

"Here we are."

"Wow!" she gasped. She stroked the sturdy iron bars admiringly. "Someone could be very safe he—hey, wait! What are you doing!"

The man slammed the cage door shut and stuck a key in. "Welcome to the Team Rocket base 16349," he said jeeringly.

There was a long pause.

"Oh, so I get it! You people are rocket scientists!"

The man gave her an incredulous look. "You're even dumber than some of our grunts!" He pulled the key out. "Say hi to your new home."

"Where's the bed?"

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"What's to joke about?"

The man leaned on one of the iron bars while twirling the key on his finger.

"You're Team Rocket's new prisoner and to save time, Team Rocket is am association that steals and experiments with Pokemon."

Shelia eyes widened "I was tricked?"

"Yup" The man left.

_You stupid freak!_ Shelia said to herself. _Forgetting who team Rocket is._ Shelia sighed and closed her eyes. As she drifted into a miserable sleep, memories of her past seemed to float toward her.

She remembered when she was always playing in the grass with her Gloom. She chased Pidgeys and made flower chains for her and her Gloom. They would pretend that they were the rulers of the backyard and the Pidgeys were their subjects. Until one day, the day she turned 10, she mother said to train her Gloom and go off to be the master. She didn't want to, unlike other kids. She wanted to play with her gloom. She went off and tried to train. Her gloom was not very strong. Even though she always carried a pack of potions and berries with her, she always ended up in the poke center after every battle. She hated to tire out her gloom but, she "had to become the Pokemon master." Soon her gloom learned moves, and battling was easier. Shelia loved to explore and would always end up in the most unexpected places. Once while she was waiting in the poke center, she heard a couple talk about this team rocket...

"I heard that they have a new hideout with a high security, there is the some kind of sensor in there that indicates that there is an intruder. That is highly unlikely though." 

"Yeah, I but I bet that officer Jenny is having a hard time chasing them. They blend with their surroundings."

"How is that?"

"I dunno, I just heard tha— Hey! Our Pokemon are healed! Let's talk abut this later"

Opening her eyes, she saw a tear run running from her eyes, and wished she was back in her backyard. She wiped it away and placed her head on her knapsack. Shelia felt something round and hard. What was that? Shelia took it out. A poke ball! But, she had given her gloom to the rocket, right? She kept all the other ones in her PC. Then it struck her, she just caught a kakuna. Shelia giggled. She had given the Rocket a kukuna.

"Gloom! Go!" Shelia tossed the ball up. The gloom appeared and gave her a funny look. There wasn't a Pokemon to battle. "Gloom! Use razor leaf on the bars!"

"Gloom..."

The gloom let out am array of leaves. One by one, the bars came apart. Shelia stepped out.

 "C'mon gloom."

 The gloom followed.

"Hey how did you get out?" said the man who tricked her, walking in suddenly.

"I'm smart!" Shelia beamed smugly.

"Smart!" The man eyed her and burst out into laughter. "Ok, then lets battle! Raticate go!" The ball let out a rat that leaped on its hind legs. He was ready to battle. Raticate! Quick attack now!" the man shouted.

"_Rrraticate__!!_" the Raticate growled, springing up and lunging for Gloom.

"Gloom! Dodge it! Quick!" Shelia shouted, but it was too late. In a blur of paws and fur the enemy Raticate slammed into her Gloom. Gloom gave a small cry and fell over.

The man turned, still smirking, as Shelia ran over to her Gloom. "Are you okay?" she gasped. Gloom gave a feeble nod as it wobbled onto its feet.

"It's hopeless," he said. "But I'll show a little mercy." The man walked over to a nearby door and knocked on it four times. "Grunts! Out now!"

Shelia looked from her Gloom to the unattended Raticate. "Not so fast!" she cried. "Gloom! Stun spore now!"

"_Gloom!"_A fine powder shot out  from the flower bud on Gloom's head.

"What?!" bellowed the man, whipping around furiously.

Shelia giggled at the sight of the huge ratticate laying limp on the floor, paralyzed. "Finish it off, Gloom! Razor leaf!"

The ratticate winced as the leaves pierced his fur. The man's face was red as he shouted. "Ratticate! Hyper fang!" But Raticate couldn't move. As gloom gave its final blow of razor leaf, it cried out and fainted.

The man stared in awe as he withdrew his raticate. "You...you....!" He marched over to the door he had knocked on. "Out! Now!"

The door flung open as ten or fifteen men, dressed in black from head to toe, sprung out, seizing Shelia and her Gloom. One of them grabbed at a Pokeball from his belt.

"Stun spore, huh?" The man smirked, pulling the black cap tighter onto his shadowed face. "Two can play that trick. Venomoth!" The violet colored Pokemon materialized from its ball. "Hypnosis!"

Venomoth turned to Shelia and released a hypnotic beam onto her head. Colors flew before her eyes as she slowly lost consciousness.

            When Shelia woke up, she saw that the man she had beaten had walked into the room, hands in his pockets. He seemed to look at her in a new light. He spoke. "So, prisoner, I don't usually do this, but I'll give you an exception. You're pretty stupid otherwise, but your technique in battle isn't..._so_ bad." The man paused, trying to read her facial expressions. They were blank. He continued. "So I have decided that you have two choices. One: you can live in your little cage forever. Or Two," another smirk lit up his face. "You can join Team Rocket and become part of the biggest association in the world." He gave an evil laugh and patted her head disdainfully though the bars.

"I would never join Team Rocket!" she shouted self-righteously.

            The man gave another laugh. "Don't rush the decision. You have until tomorrow to decide." His eyes glinted as he exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Shelia thought hard. Would all of the hard work she had done in the past be useless? All of those badges?  Would she leave her dream? Shelia chewed her nails, a habit that surfaced whenever she was worried or, in this case, making a decision. Would she go ahead and join Team Rocket, or just stay captive and try to escape later? This would be the hardest decision she would ever make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Poke Center**

The door opened in the poke center. In stepped Shelia. Her blonde hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked up to the counter. She smiled at Nurse Joy as she plopped down 6 poke balls in front of her.

"May I please see your trainer ID?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Ok." Shelia dug into her knapsack and pulled out a Pokedex. She pulled its back cover off and revealed her trainer ID.

"Thank you, we will call you as soon as we are done healing your Pokemon. Oh, wait! Officer Jenny wants to move up on security. Can you please roll up your sleeve? I want to see if you are wearing a Team Rocket uniform and I need to see inside your knapsack."

" Of course I not wearing a Team Rocket uniform," said Shelia as she pulled up her sleeve and opened her knapsack, revealing a pokedex, a piece of paper, a paper bag marked "lunch" and a stuffed money bag.

Nurse Joy looked to see if she was wearing anything with a team rocket logo on it. "It looks like you are just a normal trainer." She said as she handed the Pokeballs to her assistant. "We are supposed to refuse service to and report any suspicious looking people. It gets annoying sometimes," She sighed. "Well it's for security."

"Oh," Shelia muttered. "I'll be in the Pokemart; I'll be right back."

"Ok, see you soon!"

Shelia walked away. As she walked away, she spied a small camera on top of the automatic door.

_Wow, their security must be very advanced!_ she thought. Then she walked out of the poke center and picked up the bike that she had parked by the center and headed for the pokemart.

She got on her bike and started to pedal. When she got to the mart, she locked her bike, got off and walked towards the door.  The bell that was tied on the doorknob rang as Shelia opened the mart door. 

"Hello! I would like a..." Shelia opened her knapsack, pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. "I would like 200 poke balls, 160 super potions, 60 revives, 90 antidotes, 500 full heals, 900 square yards of cloth, and 20 balls of twine."

 The clerk stared at her in unbelief as she poked the numbers into the register. "That would be..uh $463,652.00." He gulped. "This might take me a long time. First, give me the money."

"Ok." Shelia gave her $ 500,000.00. The counter was overflowing with bills by the time she was finished. 

Finally the clerk finished. "Here is your change, and you used up 33 frequent shoppers' cards. Keep these and the next time you come you get 90 free of whatever you want per card."

"Wow."

The poor clerk pulled off everything of the shelves and had to open up new boxes to get everything that the customer had paid for. After a long time, he finished.

"Here we are," The clerk wheezed, out of breath. He was never good at math and it took him many tries to count the right amount. "Thank you."

 Shelia managed to stuff the 60 revives into her knapsack. She wrapped the rest into the cloth. "Thank you," she said. Then she left.

Shelia fastened the bundle on to her bike. She used half of the ball of twine. When she was done fastening, she realized that the pack was too heavy for her to ride the bike so she wheeled it all the way back to the center.

She parked her bike, and took the big bundle inside the center, fearing that someone would take it. She opened the door. Nurse Joy cocked her head and gave a suspicious look to the large bundle.

Shelia caught her glance and guessed what she was thinking. "I-I didn't steal this," she tried to explain.

 "Can I see inside that bag?" the nurse said.

"Oh Ok." Shelia opened the bag and Nurse Joy made an even more suspicious face.

"May I please see your receipt?"

"Ok."

Shelia dug in to knapsack and out poured the 60 revives. Nurse Joy had a very confused face.

"I think I got it!"

Shelia shoved the receipt in to Nurse Joy's hands.

"See?! I bought them! Now help me pick up these potions."

"Wait, I have to check up on your Pokemon to see if they are ok."

"Fine," Shelia crouched down and started to pick up the revives."

"It seems that your Pokemon are Ok,"

Shelia likes up and saw Nurse Joy handing her the 6 poke balls that she had given them. She stuffed the poke balls into the knapsack, and slung the bundle over her shoulder.

"Bye!" Shelia fastened her bundle and knapsack onto her bike and walked out of the building and down a dark alleyway.

Minutes later, she turned to a small, ordinary-looking building. She pulled a key out of the front pocket of her knapsack and unlocked the door.

            Inside, the room was dark, with the exception of a lantern glowing dimly on its small stand. Immediately, two dark figures bolted up, but they recognized her and plopped back down. Shelia smiled at them. "Did you order anything?" she asked.

            They shook their heads.

            Shelia shrugged and went outside to retrieve her potions. Dragging them inside, she proceeded to pull them down a long flight of stairs. The bag bounced on each stair as she tugged it along.

            She reached the bottom and walked down the hall, glancing at the room numbers as she passed. She stopped when she saw the numbers 241. Pulling another key out, she stuck it in the keyhole and nudged the door open with her foot. She walked in, exhausted, shutting the door, dropping the bag, and flopping down on her bunk.

            Finally, Shelia looked at her watch and stood up. "Better change," she said under her breath.

            She pulled off her jacket and toothpaste-green trainer gloves. Kicking her sneakers onto the floor, she took off her navy sweatpants and tossed them onto her bunk. Then she untied the string on her knapsack and pulled out the brown paper bag she had marked "Lunch." She dumped its contents onto her mattress. They were various items of black clothing, wrinkled from being stuffed into the sack.

            First, she pulled on a pair of faded black pants, cuffed at the legs. Then came on a black shirt, high-necked with long sleeves. Next, she stuffed her feet into white boots, and her hands into white gloves. Lastly, Shelia wiggled a brimmed black cap over her tangled blonde hair.

            She grinned at the mirror. The crimson "R" on her shirt was luminous in the dim, overhanging light.


End file.
